


Respite

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: In a harsh existance, they find comfort in one another.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Kudos: 33





	Respite

The quietness made her look up from the air filter that she was in the process of reconfiguring. The oxygen scrubbers had faded to a white noise in the background, constantly cleaning the air in their temporary home from the noxious vapors that were in the atmosphere. The foreign moon they were on only made habitable through the breathing filters.

What a sight he made, propped up against the frame of one of the cots. Pillows piled at his back and an arm resting behind his head. The book opened and settled on his stomach as he reread the well loved tome. He had been so enthusiastic when it had been found on the docking platform. A rarity, paper and ink books were. Y/N hadn’t had the heart to try and voice the lack of necessity for it among their belongings.

Ezra _was_ words. They were as much a part of him as the skin that was laced with scars. As much as the blonde birthmark that was a startling contrast to the field of chocolate that adorned his head, giving him a rakish quality that he often exploited. Coffee coloured eyes moved over the words as his lip parted, silently forming them. Even in silence, Ezra was talking.

Her warm smile was soft as she watched the hardened prospector. It was a side of him that wasn’t seen outside the thick walls of their tent. Once his suit was on, helmet in place, Ezra was more formidable than he was currently, body bare under the thin blanket bunched up at his navel. His feet shuffled together under the material, a habit she had been delighted to discover was him warming up his feet.

“Are you ready to retire for the evening, little flower?” The unique twang that Y/N loved washed over her, breaking the spell of reflective ease that lingered in their tent.

Startled from her musings, she found his discerning eyes on her, charming smile making the lines around his eyes more prominent on his handsome face. Softening the sharp qualities of his jaw and nose.

Nodding, she set down the canister for his filter. Hopefully it would function properly tomorrow and allow Ezra to move about without having to hook up to her system. She had found a damaged valve that could have been the reason his filter seemed to exhaust itself so quickly. Or maybe the verbose man just burned through the portable scrubber with all of his expounding on any and every subject.

Setting the book aside, Ezra shifted to the middle of the bed. Drawing the covers off his lap as he watched Y/N perform her nightly ritual. Orbs raking over her greedily as she slowly bared herself to him. A rough and calloused hand drifted down the planes of his stomach, curling around rapidly hardening length of his cock.

Watching him stroke himself lit a fire low in Y/N’s belly. Flooding her core with heat as he brushed his fingers over the tip, smearing the pearl of fluid down the bulbous head. His grunt of pleasure was low, gravely as it licked through her body. She shivered in anticipation as she sauntered over to the shared cot.

While it was only built for one, since they had become lovers, neither one had seen fit to use the other bunk on the opposite side. It had been abandoned to be a bench to collect their things. Their sleeping arrangement far too intimate for distance. When she reached his side, she watched as he removed his hand from himself to slide two fingers into his mouth. His tongue danced along the crevices and calluses before he pulled his digits out, slick and shiny to reach for her.

Her legs spread to accommodate the width of his hand between her thighs. Gently probing and circling her entrance before slipping his wet fingers into the core of her sex. Her moan filled the tent, Ezra’s nostrils flaring as he twisted his wrist and pushed them deeper.

“It humbles me how hospitably you acquiesce to my unconventional notions, little flower.” His fingers continued to pump into her as his cock throbbed as it lay flat against his stomach. “Kevva knows, I am reprehensible, but for some reason you have descended from the heavens to be my respite in this severe existence.”

His hands, used for harvesting, killing and all manner of things, were like specialized tools on her body. Brushing against the right spots as he caressed her. When he deemed her properly ready, his thumb brushed over her pelvis as he eased from her passage, bringing his now thoroughly dewy hand back to his cock.

Y/N straddled his hips as he coated himself with her arousal. The softly slick sounds of her wetness covering him as he moved up and down languidly. Straight white teeth biting down on his lower lip as a hum reverberated from his chest.

Ezra held himself as she shifted, bringing her hips up to align with his length. Brushing the head of him against her as she positioned herself over him. The tip caught at her entrance and hands drifted to her hips as her own settled on his chest. His gaze was intently focused on where their bodies were slowly connecting, her own orbs watching the widening of his pupils as she engulfed his rod into her passage.

The stretch of her lips around his thickness was electrifying. Every nerve activated as he slowly impaled her. Allowing them to feel every ridge and vein, each throbbing pulse or fluttering contraction. The pure sensation of being invaded by his rigidity. Each one of them let out a sigh of contentment as he came to rest against the back wall of her body.

She hummed as she rotated her hips, enjoying the fullness of him. His fingers dug into the excess flesh of her hips. “Little flower, do not seduce me to deviate from our present course.” The words were tight as he reached to tug her down flat against his chest. Her head nestled against his shoulder, the steady tattoo of his heart echoing through the muscle and bone.

Gently he held her against him. As if she were the most precious gemstone in the universe. A treasure to be cared for and protected. Every heartbeat and reflexive movement felt deep within her as she held him snug inside her body. The slow and peaceful breaths rising and falling gently beneath her.

Night after night, they slept this way. Ezra loathed to be parted from her while they drifted through the subconscious dream states. His arms around her, cock firmly nestled in the warm confines of her body, _this_ was where Ezra found peace.

Every tightening of her inner walls felt by him. The subtle shifting of her hips grinding down on him in sleep. Y/N often awoke on the edge of release, her circadian rhythm disturbed by the wonderful thatch of hair lining his pelvis that rubbed against her clit. As she came, trembling around him, he would murmur husky words of comfort, his lips pressed into her hair. Even as his cock throbbed inside her and his hips moved lazily in sleep.

Most mornings she woke, overflowing with their combined fluids. Pleasantly aching from the cycle of orgasm and Ezra rehardening inside her. It should have made her sleep less, but she felt more refreshed than ever had when waking up with her lover still inside her.

She had once asked if he was uncomfortable being used as a bed. His laugh hadn’t been mocking, but rather resigned. “My little flower, the slight weight you possess does not render me incapable of action. Rather I am to adverse to being parted from your affections for even a moment.”

Ezra’s lips ardently praised her skin as he brushed his fingers up and down her naked back, tracing her spine as they lay together. She might be his respite from the tumultuous life afforded to a floater, but he was hers as well.


End file.
